


An Ordinary Game of Karuta

by lildevilnico



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Card Games, F/F, F/M, Karuta, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildevilnico/pseuds/lildevilnico
Summary: Koyomi Araragi has the day off, and fully intends to spend it doing nothing whatsoever. That is, until he gets a call from his girlfriend Hitagi Senjougahara, who invites him over for a simple card game between them and a mutual friend. But things are never really that simple for a half-vampire, are they?





	An Ordinary Game of Karuta

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Here's my second Monogatari piece, and what do you know, it's more smut. This time it's not F/F though! Anyway, this piece was really fun for me to write. The person who commissioned this stipulated that there be a "punishment game" involved, some sort of simple game the three play...and for some reason, I suddenly thought it'd be fun to have them play an intense game of karuta a la Chihayafuru, a favorite anime of mine. So aside from this being a commissioned smut piece, it's also kind of a personal indulgence of mine. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! If you want to commission me, check my AO3 profile for commission/contact information. Thanks!

August – summer vacation. With little else to do on a day off from oddities, Koyomi Araragi sat in the Western-style, porcelain bathtub in the Araragi family home's ludicrously over-sized (and over-decorated) bathroom. He made a contented sigh and lazily slid down further into the water, until the surface was at his chin. Life had been more than a little complicated for the half-vampire as of late. He was all too thankful for a little time off, and was quite set on doing absolutely nothing all day.  
  
_Vrrhh...vrrhh..._  
  
A phone, vibrating. Koyomi Araragi's. He turned his head a bit and looked, with no shortage of annoyance on his face, at the phone as it shook against the glass of the little tub-side table.  
  
_Vrrhh...vrrhh..._  
  
Koyomi sighed and sat up, reaching over to pick up the phone and look at the name splayed across its screen. HITAGI SENJOUGAHARA.  
  
  ブブブ… ブブブ …  
  
_Click.  
_  
“Ah...Senjougahara.”  
  
“Araragi-kun. Taking a bath in the middle of the day?”  
  
“Well...”  
  
_Wait, how did you know I was in the bath?!_  
  
“I am your girlfriend, Araragi-kun. I know everything about you.”  
  
_A-and how are you reading my thoughts?!  
_  
“Never mind that, Araragi-kun. Don't you think that you and Shinobu-chan have been sitting there a little too long? Your skin is going to become permanently wrinkled, and then I'm going to have to leave you for a half-vampire that isn't a raisin.”  
  
Koyomi glanced over at the small, blonde figure who was sitting in the other end of the tub, enjoying her own warm soak on a well-earned day off. A tiny vampire who smiled devilishly back at him, and then laughed, exposing large, protruding fangs.  
  
“ _Kaka_. She has a point, master,” Shinobu said.  
  
“And you have the audacity to put me on speakerphone,” Senjougahara continued.  
  
“Well...I'd rather not drop the phone in the water,” Koyomi answered.  
  
“Hmm...how unusually smart of you.”  
  
_Unusually!?  
_  
“Tsundere service~. Not that I care about your well-being or anything, but I can't have Koyomi Araragi lazing around like this. Instead of spending your time sitting around naked with suspiciously small girls in your bathtub, why don't you spend some time with your girlfriend?”  
  
“Ah...sure. I was about to get out anyway.”  
  
“And spend the rest of the day doing nothing, right?”  
  
“Precisely. You know me too well, Senjougahara.”  
  
“Better than I should, Araragi-kun. Come over to my place as soon as you can, okay?”  
  
“Ah...right. I'll be there soon.”  
  
And the two hung up.  
  
There was a laugh from the impish girl at the other side of the tub. “ _Kaka_...Stapler Girl sure is a handful, isn't she, master?”  
  
Koyomi sighed. “More than you know, Shinobu.”  
  
“Not at all. You and I are connected. There's little about her that I haven't seen for myself as well. Speaking of which...go easy on her tonight, master.”  
  
“Wha-?”  
  
“ _Kaka_...or don't. Just give me a good show.”  
  
And with that, the girl descended into the water, returning to her abode inside Koyomi's shadow.  
  
“Good grief,” Koyomi said with another sigh, and climbed out of the tub.

 

* * *

 

It was thus that Koyomi Araragi, half-vampire, full-time student, and part-time hero of justice, found himself biking to Hitagi Senjougahara's house for an impromptu date...or something. He wasn't actually sure what to expect, and knew all too well that to expect anything in particular from Hitagi Senjougahara was foolhardy at best. Lethal at worst. He shuddered a bit at this thought, but pressed onward, pedaling rapidly.  
  
It was a beautiful summer day out. Not too hot, and with a blue, sunny sky. Koyomi thought to himself that it really was a waste to spend such a nice day lazing around in a bathtub. That it was good to be out biking in such perfect weather. But on the other hand...it was also very nice to be sitting in a tub of hot water. And then there was the matter of whatever Senjougahara had in store...perhaps he wasn't so fortunate after all...  
  
_No, no, no. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. We'll probably just hang out, talk, watch TV...and then she'll move closer, and I'll lean in and kiss her, and then she'll put her tongue in my mouth, and then I'll grab her boobs, and - oh.  
_  
Koyomi forced the pedals back and the bike screeched to a halt, right outside the Senjougahara household. He was already there. He dismounted his bike and leaned it against the fence before stepping up to the front door. He raised his hand to ring the doorbell, but before he had a chance to do so, the door swung violently open with a loud whoosh. And there was Hitagi Senjougahara, standing there in the doorway before a flabbergasted Koyomi. Except...  
  
_Y-yukata?!  
_  
Except Hitagi Senjougahara was clad in a vibrant, sky blue _yukata_ which swung gracefully in the veritable windstorm caused by the sheer ferocity with which Senjougahara had opened the door. The movement of the fabric, as well as the sway of Senjougahara's violet hair (cut short for the summer), seemed to happen in slow motion as Koyomi stared, wide-eyed.  
  
“Oh? Why is my boyfriend standing on my doorstep with such a stupid expression on his face?” Hitagi asked, her piercing gaze fixed on the boy before her, who did indeed have a stupid expression on his face – mouth agape and everything.  
  
“S-Senjougahara...” Koyomi started, after having collected himself and relaxed from the initial shock of seeing a strikingly beautiful girl in a strikingly showy (and unexpected) outfit. “I've never known you to...uh, wear such traditional clothing.”  
  
“Hmm...indeed, it's not befitting of my character archetype, is it?”  
  
_Stop talking like this is an anime!  
_  
“Uh, it's not that. Is there a festival tonight, or something?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then...”  
  
“Koyokoyo. Enough questions. Come inside.” And with that, Senjougahara withdrew quickly into the house, stepping into an adjacent room. Koyomi, though a bit hesitant, followed as swiftly as he was able to, shutting the door behind him.  
  
“Senjougahara?” Koyomi called after taking his shoes off in the entryway and setting them neatly aside.  
  
“In here, hurry up!” Hitagi called back, indeed quite impatiently.  
  
Koyomi followed Hitagi's voice, moving quickly so as not to annoy his girlfriend further. As he rounded the doorway into the spacious living room, however...  
  
_H-Hanekawa?!  
_  
Indeed, there was Tsubasa Hanekawa, sitting across from Hitagi at a small table in the middle of the living room floor. She was wearing a _yukata_ herself – a deep violet one that did well to complement her hair, still cut short with white streaks amidst locks that were once purely black. She held a teacup – a green, ceramic _yunomi_ , in her hands. Shortly after Koyomi had turned the corner into the room, she looked up and smiled at him warmly.  
  
“Hello, Araragi-kun,” she said.  
  
“Hanekawa...what are you...why are you...?”  
  
“Araragi-kun,” Hitagi interrupted, her gaze fixed on her boyfriend's face, which struggled to obediently pull away from fixating on Hanekawa's voluptuous form. “Why aren't you in a _yukata_ yourself?”  
  
“I didn't know I was supposed to be in one.”  
  
“Under-prepared as always. Frankly, Araragi-kun, you've already lost.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Senjougahara answered her boyfriend's confusion by simply motioning her hand at the table. His eyes followed, and he saw two decks of cards. He walked over to join the two at the table, sitting on his knees, and picked up a card from the top of one of the decks. He eyed the traditional artwork and calligraphy on the surface of the card.  
  
“One hundred poets?” he finally asked.  
  
Hitagi nodded. “ _Karuta_ ,” she said.  
  
_Pft...lame.  
_  
“No offense, Senjougahara, but isn't that a kid's game? I came here on my relaxing day off to play a kid's card game?”  
  
At this, Senjougahara suddenly slammed one open-palmed hand upon the table with a loud thud, causing both Koyomi and Hanekawa to jump (with the latter offering a small yelp in addition).  
  
“Don't belittle _karuta_!” Senjougahara shouted with surprising passion in her voice. “It's an intricate game of memory and speed meant for all ages!”  
  
Koyomi simply sat there with a surprised look on his face. He turned to Hanekawa for support, and she gave an uneasy smile in return.  
  
“She spent the past couple hours talking about a _karuta_ anime she saw recently that she really likes. Chi...something.”  
  
“ _Chihayafuru_!” yelled Senjougahara, again slamming her hand upon the table. Amazingly, the two decks remained unperturbed by the tremors.  
  
“Ah...right,” said Hanekawa.  
  
“So let me get this straight, Senjougahara,” Koyomi responded. “You called me here to play _karuta_ because you got really excited about it after seeing it in some anime on TV. Does that about sum it up?”  
  
“Maybe,” Senjougahara said.  
  
“And what about the outfits?”  
  
“A traditional game demands traditional clothing.”  
  
“Right. Of course.”  
  
“But you know, this isn't going to be just any game of _karuta_. There will be...consequences for the loser,” Senjougahara said with a sudden glint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
“Hmm? What does that mean?”  
  
“You'll have to play to find out. Not that you have a choice in the matter.”  
  
Koyomi sighed. And indeed, with no other choice before him, he relented. The three of them scattered one deck of cards in a small area on the living room floor, taking care that all were faced upward, and then sat around the cards in a triangle.  
  
“Now, Koyokoyo and Hanekawa,” said Senjougahara, looking from one to the other. “You're aware of how to play?”  
  
Hanekawa nodded. “The first part of a poem from a card is read aloud, and then we all try to grab the card containing the rest of the poem as quickly as possible.”  
  
“That's right.”  
  
“Ah, but...if the three of us are playing, who's reading the cards?” asked Koyomi. He motioned his head toward the deck still remaining on the table – the cards normally meant simply for reading.  
  
“An excellent question from my ever-astute boyfriend, whose intellect surely knows no bounds,” Senjougahara responded curtly.  
  
_That sounded more than a little sarcastic...  
_  
“That's what this is for,” Senjougahara continued, tapping an index finger on her phone, which lay on the floor next to her. “We'll have a _karuta_ app read the poems for us.”  
  
“A fantastic idea from my ever-ingenious girlfriend,” Koyomi said dryly, folding his arms and nodding.  
  
“Koyokoyo...sarcasm isn't your strong suit,” Senjougahara said, with no shortage of pity in her voice.  
  
Hanekawa chimed in. “It really isn't, is it?” She delivered the blow with a smile.  
  
_I'm already being bullied...!  
_  
“All right, all right, enough talk,” said Senjougahara. “I've got the app ready on shuffle. We'll do first to three captures for each round. First, we take ten minutes to try to memorize the cards' positions on the floor. Starting now.”  
  
And with that, Senjougahara looked down and started to immediately scan her eyes back and forth, evidently set on memorizing, with absolute precision, every card on the floor. Koyomi and Hanekawa glanced at each other. Hanekawa smiled uneasily, and Koyomi could do little but sigh. They resigned themselves to their fates and turned their gazes downward as well, joining an ambitious Senjougahara in attempting to memorize the cards.  
  
_Ugh...I was never good at these memory games_ , Koyomi thought to himself. _But if I could just remember where at least a handful of cards are...preferably the ones closest to me, then I stand a good chance of snagging those. The problem is that I'm sure those two have the same plan...maybe I should try memorize specific cards closest to them as well? And then there's the cards in the center...will those be important?  
_  
Koyomi turned his attention to the card nearest to his right hand, the one that would be the easiest of all to capture. _“Of the early Autumn time...I might chance might pluck the flower.” Okay. This one is easy. This card goes with “If it were my wish.” Only two cards start with that sound, “kokoro.” So if I hear “ko,” I can pretty safely go for it. Right? Wait, what will happen if I fault and capture the wrong one? Hmm...  
_  
Koyomi poured over his options intensely – far more intensely than he would've expected from himself. He did, after all, call this a kid's game. But there was only so much time – ten minutes were up before he knew it, signified by an alarm tone from Senjougahara's phone. The three of them looked up at each other, and Senjougahara tapped her phone to stop the alarm.  
  
“Okay, Hanekawa. Araragi-kun. Whether you're ready or not, here comes the first reading.”  
  
Senjougahara tapped her phone again, and the three of them got into position, hunching over the cards with both hands flat on the floor, like cats ready to pounce. Koyomi wondered to himself if Black Hanekawa would've been particularly suited to this, but decided that he'd rather not see that cat again, not under any circumstance. Koyomi shook his head, and returned his focus on the cards below him, waiting for the reading.  
  
And then it came. “ _Win-_ ”  
  
And that was all that was said before Senjougahara's hand reached across the floor to Hanekawa's side of the cards, violently slapping away a singular card with incredible speed and precision, to the point that Koyomi and Hanekawa didn't even have time to process what was happening before it'd already happened, the card now laying across the room.  
  
“ _-ter loneliness in a mountain village grows..._ ” the elderly woman in the recording continued.  
  
“ _only deeper, when guests are gone..._ ” Senjougahara murmered, evidently reciting along with the recording. She got up, walked over to the card, and bent over to retrieve it.  
  
_H-how...? I didn't even have time to think...  
_  
Having picked up her first capture, Senjougahara returned to her seat in front of the cards, all the while the reader continued with the rest of the poem. Senjougahara looked up at Koyomi briefly, smirking at him.  
  
_Terrifying..._  
  
The reader finished with the poem, and there was a pause. The air was heavy with anticipation. Koyomi's eyes focused hard on the cards below him. The fingers of his right hand twitched.  
  
“ _I have met-_ ”  
  
Again Senjougahara's hand flew out, though it wasn't alone this time. Hanekawa also darted a hand out, but faltered, seeming unsure of its trajectory. Senjougahara's hand move to the center of the cards, again slapping away a card with precise movements.  
  
“ _-my love. When I compare this present with feelings of the past..._ ”  
  
“Oh, come on!” Hanekawa protested.  
  
_They both knew...but I didn't have any idea where that card was! Koyomi thought, rather frustrated with himself.  
_  
Senjougahara returned to her seat again after picking up her second card, setting it atop the first at her side. “Just one more,” she said, seeming quite confident. She again looked at Koyomi, smiling with clear mischievous intent. Koyomi shuddered.  
  
The three of them again hunched over the cards, Koyomi and Hanekawa looking particularly intent on capturing the next card. Senjougahara, on the other hand, had a more relaxed posture, apparently quite sure that she'd already won this round.  
  
And frankly, she had. Again, nothing more than a single syllable was uttered by the reader before Senjougahara's hand quickly shot across the floor, this time to Koyomi's side, slapping aside another card, sending it flying straight into Koyomi's lap. Koyomi sat there, stunned, as Senjougahara reached a hand over and plucked the card from his lap, watching his stupefied expression all the while.  
  
“Senjougahara-san, how on Earth are we supposed to stand a chance at this?” Hanekawa said, clearly frustrated.  
  
“You two will simply have to try harder,” Senjougahara said. She tapped her phone's screen to stop the reading app. “Now,” she continued, “I said there would be consequences for the losers. I think we need to properly set the tone for this game so you two can get a little more serious...”  
  
Koyomi and Hanekawa looked at each other, exchanging concerned expressions.  
  
Senjougahara's eyes flickered with wicked intent. She continued, saying, “This is no ordinary game of karuta, after all. Hanekawa?”  
  
“Huh?” responded the class rep.  
  
“Hanekawa, please show us your breasts.”  
  
“Huh?!” Hanekawa said, a look of understandable surprise on her face, which quickly turned bright red.  
  
“Senjougahara!” Koyomi protested. “Hanekawa doesn't have to-”  
  
“I said there would be consequences, Koyokoyo. Specifically, whoever wins each round can command the other two to do one thing of their choosing. And since I won this round, I'm telling Hanekawa to show us her breasts, and I'm telling you to shut up and watch.”  
  
“But...!”  
  
“It's fine, Araragi-kun,” Hanekawa said, interrupting Koyomi. “So...it's this type of game, huh?” she continued, reaching to her shoulder and pulling her violet _yukata_ down. She hesitated for a moment, looking from Senjougahara to Koyomi with a strained look on her face. Koyomi and Senjougahara were watching all too expectantly, Senjougahara with her eyes narrowed and commanding, while Koyomi's face was more or less locked in a stupid, puppy-eyed expression of hopeful wantonness. His eyes watched Hanekawa's every movement, and then, finally...  
  
Hanekawa's huge breasts came into full view all at once as she quickly pulled her _yukata_ down further – she was apparently wearing nothing under it. Koyomi's mouth fell open and his eyes widened as if it were required to fully take in the massive breasts which stood proudly before him.  
  
_Hanekawa's...boobs! They're even bigger than I imagined!  
_  
“Aren't they beautiful, Araragi-kun?” Senjougahara asked suddenly, breaking the silence. “Hanekawa's boobs, I mean. I know you've always wanted to see them.”  
  
Koyomi managed to tear his eyes away from Hanekawa's breasts long enough to look at Senjougahara, noting that she herself was quite focused on Hanekawa as well. He quickly looked back at Hanekawa, and nodded.  
  
“Y-yeah,” he managed to force out.  
  
“Despite their size, they're rather perky,” Senjougahara continued. “Look at those cute, pert nipples standing proudly upon the soft, pale flesh of her breasts. Flesh that looks as if it could easily envelop Koyokoyo's hands if he were to grab those huge, pillowy mounds. Right?”  
  
Koyomi gulped. Though it was obvious enough that Senjougahara was teasing him, he couldn't help but agree with everything she was saying. Hanekawa's breasts truly exceeded any expectations he could've had.  
  
“Jeez...stop looking at me like that, you two,” whined Hanekawa, who looked away, obviously quite embarrassed and still blushing deeply.  
  
“Actually,” said Senjougahara suddenly, “Why not just take off that _yukata_? Here, we'll make it even.” And saying this, Senjougahara quickly stripped off her own _yukata_ , standing there naked before the other two could even process what was going on.  
  
“Well? Hurry up and strip, you two.”  
  
“Hold on,” said Koyomi, making no particular effort to hide his gaze on Senjougahara now, his eyes quickly scanning over her body. “You get to make more than one demand per round?”  
  
Senjougahara offered no response, and simply glared at him, putting a hand on her hip impatiently. Body language all too familiar.  
  
“Okay, okay,” said Koyomi, and he began quickly pulling off his own clothes.  
  
“And don't hide yourself,” Senjougahara suddenly added.  
  
“Oh come on...”  
  
Koyomi sighed, but he complied nonetheless, Having finished, he tossed aside the last of his clothing and chanced a look in Hanekawa's direction. Sure enough, she was entirely nude as well, busying herself by neatly folding the _yukata_ and setting it carefully upon the living room table behind her. As she bent over, Koyomi couldn't help but stare at her large, round ass. Tits man though he was, Koyomi could certainly appreciate a fine ass, and Hanekawa's was a cut above the rest, thick and deliciously bouncy, Koyomi's fingers twitched – how he longed to grab that ass, those boobs...but he would have to make do with sight alone. Koyomi even caught a small glimpse of Hanekawa's pussy for just a moment as she was bent over – a small flash, a tease that served as a veritable tipping point for the boy's ability to hold back his erection. And indeed, he immediately became acutely aware of said erection, which was entirely exposed to the other two.  
  
Hanekawa noticed quickly. Her eyes went wide, immediately locking onto it as soon as she'd turned around to face him.  
  
“Ehh, so it's this big? That's impressive, Araragi-kun!” she said.  
  
“It is, isn't it?” chimed Senjougahara proudly. “Frankly, it's huge. It wasn't very easy to take inside me at first. He always gets hard like this when a cute girl looks at him, too. He's quite the exhibitionist.”  
  
The two girls giggled, apparently quite amused by Koyomi's large erection, but certainly not unimpressed. Koyomi looked nervously at Hanekawa, who locked eyes with him. She was biting her lower lip, almost...wantonly. Koyomi gulped and his dick couldn't help but twitch in response.  
  
“A-anyway!” Hanekawa finally said, turning her attention to Senjougahara, but not without stealing an extra glance bat at Koyomi beforehand. “You really have an amazing body, Senjougahara-san. So well-toned and slim, and I think your smaller, perkier breasts are much nicer! Don't you think, Araragi-kun?”  
  
It was now Koyomi's turn to be prideful. With a confident smile, he exclaimed, “Absolutely, there's no doubt that Senjougahara's body is as ideal as they come. Beautiful, long, and slender. And very erotic – you should see what she can do with it. My girlfriend's body is pretty much perfect. Well, except that I really prefer huge boobs like yours, Hanekawa.”  
  
He winced as soon he'd added that last comment, looking Senjougahara in the eyes and expecting her to be angry at such a potentially unfaithful comparison. But she didn't seem to mind, simply still standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
They all stayed like that for a few moments longer before Senjougahara suddenly clapped twice. “Okay, okay,” she said. “First punishment over.”  
  
Maybe this game wasn't such a bad idea after all, Koyomi thought, shutting his eyes and nodding to himself. I can't believe I got to see Hanekawa's naked body! Now I can die happy.  
  
“Earth to Araragi-kun~” said Senjougahara suddenly in a sing-song voice, breaking Koyomi from his thoughts. “We're going to continue, if that's all right with you.”  
  
“R-right!” Koyomi stammered.  
  
And so the game continued. The three were again hunched over the cards in front of them, entirely naked, waiting on pins and needles for the next reading. Flustered though he was, Koyomi steeled himself. Knowing what possibilities may lie before him...he knew he had to start capturing cards to make the most of this opportunity.  
  
_“Soon my life will close...”  
_  
Considerably more of the reading managed to eke its way out this time before anyone moved. And when someone did move, this time it was Hanekawa.  
  
“There!” she shouted as she moved her hand across the playing field, snatching a card quickly and gracefully from the center area. Though not as fast (and certainly not as violent) as Senjougahara's earlier movements, she still moved more than quickly enough – Senjougahara herself was barely able to start reaching her hand out by the time Hanekawa already held the card in her hand. Koyomi himself hadn't budged – he was quite taken by the incredible bounce and sway of Hanekawa's huge breasts as she'd moved quickly to capture the first card of the round. Consequently, he was too distracted to react.  
  
“Lady Izumi Shikibu,” Hanekawa said happily, before reciting: “ _Soon my life will close. When I am beyond this world, and have forgotten it, let me remember only this: one final meeting with you.”  
_  
“Impressive. As expected of the class rep,” replied Senjougahara a bit huffily, clearly a little annoyed that she'd finally been beaten to a card.  
  
The three then prepared themselves for the next reading. Koyomi looked at Hanekawa, noting a new fire in her eyes.

 _Even after showing herself to us...is she that invested in this game?  
_  
Then, suddenly, came the next reading.  
  
_“It is for your sake...”  
_  
Koyomi's eyes flashed. This time, he was the first to move, quickly slapping his open palm down upon a card close to him.  
  
_Finally! I finally-  
_  
“Wrong, Araragi-kun!” said Hanekawa, who swiftly brought her hand down upon an entirely different card.  
  
“Huh?!” Koyomi blurted out.  
  
“ _...gathering green herbs..._ ” continued the reading.  
  
_Crap! They both start with “kimi ga tame!” I jumped the gun!  
_  
“An amateur mistake,” said Senjougahara, shaking her head. “Araragi-kun, you disappoint me.”  
  
“Yeah well, I didn't see you getting that card!” Koyomi barked.  
  
“I let her have this one,” Senjougahara snapped back.  
  
“Sshh!” Hanekawa said, shushing them both. The two looked at her in surprise. She was already bent over the cards, eyes narrowed and focused, waiting for the next card. Sweat beaded on the end of her nose, and a determined smile curved the corners of her mouth.  
  
Koyomi turned his attention downward.  
  
The only time I managed to be fast enough...and it was for the wrong card!  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't let that deter him! It was now or-  
  
_“Ch-”  
_  
This time, Koyomi could barely even make out what happened. The reader had barely even uttered a single syllable, a simple “ch” sound before both Hanekawa and Senjougahara both leapt for the same card on Koyomi's side, flinging their whole bodies upon the floor with a loud thud. There was a pause, and when the figurative dust cleared, Koyomi looked in surprise at the girls' hands right under his face. Hanekawa's hand was on the card, and Senjougahara's hand was on top of Hanekawa's.  
  
“ _Chiyahafuru. Even in the age of ancient gods, I have never heard that water gleamed with autumn red as it does in the Tatsuta River._ I knew you'd be waiting for this card, Senjougahara-san!” said Hanekawa with a burning intensity and a wide grin on her face.  
  
“Tch,” noised Senjougahara, who collected herself and sat back down on her side, allowing Hanekawa to take the card. “I can't say I'm happy that you took the one card I was most set on capturing.”  
  
Hanekawa sat back on her side as well, placing the card on top of the two others at her side. She then looked up with a smile.  
  
“Well, seems I've won this round,” she began, a nervous tone in her voice. She looked directly at Koyomi. “Araragi-kun...come here, and sit down.”  
  
Koyomi glanced at Senjougahara, who offered a simple shrug in return. Koyomi cautiously approached Hanekawa's naked form and sat down in front of her. Hanekawa quickly knelt as well, sitting considerably too close for comfort.  
Hanekawa looked directly into Koyomi's eyes with a certain perverted determination, and said, “Araragi-kun, I want to touch you.”  
  
“H-huh?!” Koyomi stammered.  
  
“I mean...um...can I?”  
  
“Uh...I don't mind, but...” Koyomi said, casting a nervous look in his girlfriend's direction.  
  
Senjougahara smirked. “I'll allow it,” she said curtly. “But he's not allowed to cum. Not yet.”  
  
_N-not yet?  
_  
Hanekawa nodded. “Okay. Well...excuse me.” And saying this, she brought her gaze down to Koyomi's member, still entirely erect due to continuous eye candy. She brought her hand out slowly, and cautiously wrapped her fingers around the base of Koyomi's cock, eliciting a small gasp from him that caused Hanekawa to quickly let go. She looked up at Koyomi, but as she saw no sign of protest from him (indeed, only a flushed face and eyes filled with hopeful expectancy), she took hold of her prize again and began to slowly stroke it up and down, squeezing firmly.  
  
She watched Koyomi's face as she stroked him, watched as his lips parted and a soft groan escaped them. “Does it feel good?” she whispered.  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
Hanekawa smiled, and, seemingly encouraged by Koyomi's response, started to move with more confidence. She made long, deep strokes, using the entirety of Koyomi's shaft, squeezing him firmly.  
  
“I've always wondered how you look down here, Araragi-kun. How you'd look when I touch you like this...”  
  
Koyomi offered little in response – just a steady flow of heavy breathing, his chest rising and falling quickly. His noises were dotted now and then with small gasps or moans. His eyes were locked onto Hanekawa's, and there was an intense, unspoken connection between the two. A connection momentarily broken as, after becoming aware of the eyes boring into the back of his head, Koyomi looked back at Senjougahara. She was as cool and collected as ever, simply watching them intently. Her eyes were narrowed and focused, almost as if she was making a long series of calculations in her head. Either way, she showed no sign of disapproval – if anything, such a demeanor was often a sign of approval instead.  
  
Able to relax, Koyomi turned again to watch Hanekawa as she worked. She seemed particularly fascinated by the girthy member in her hand, watching its every twitch as she continued to stroke it, at one point even giggling as it seemed to respond with a desperate throb every time she brought her hand back down to the base and squeezed firmly.  
  
_She's a natural_ , thought Koyomi.  
  
Indeed, Hanekawa seemed to pick up a general technique quite quickly, already knowing to alternate between long, deliberate strokes and small, faster ones that focused on Koyomi's sensitive tip. It wasn't long before Koyomi started to feel the build of something deep within his lower body. His groans intensified, and he shut his eyes tightly. He put his hands flat on the floor and leaned back a bit, as if submitting himself further to Hanekawa's ministrations.  
  
_Crap...if this keeps up...  
_  
“Remember, he's not allowed to cum,” said Senjougahara, right on cue.  
  
But, as if determined to ignore this clause entirely, Hanekawa only sped up her movements, her hand now more or less focusing entirely on the sensitive upper part of Koyomi's cock, moving swiftly and decidedly.  
  
“Warn me when you're about to cum,” she whispered.  
  
There was little time left. Almost directly afterward, Koyomi stammered, “H-Hanekawa, I'm about to...”  
  
And Hanekawa said, “Okay!”, quickly removing her hand and leaving Koyomi to flounder in a near-orgasmic state. Mind half-ablaze, he couldn't help but feel incredibly frustrated to have been denied the release his body demanded. But there was something nice about this new, prolonged state of near-ecstasy as well, and it took him a considerable time to come down from it and return to a normal state of simple arousal. He opened his eyes and stared longingly into Hanekawa's. And in response to his pathetic puppy dog eyes, Hanekawa giggled.  
  
Koyomi sat there, panting slightly still. He looked down at his now-shrinking member, who'd given up the good fight.  
  
_I was so close...damn it...  
_  
Hanekawa then mimicked what Senjougahara did earlier, clapping twice and saying, “Okay okay, second punishment over. .”  
  
Thus, the game resumed once again, the three returning to their respective sides of the cards. Koyomi moved with a slow lumber, but once he was seated, he looked at the cards before him and a sort of fire returned to him – he knew that this was far from over, and he would have his revenge.  
  
_Okay...I have to win this round! Focus! Without my clothes, I should be able to move faster...right?  
_  
Koyomi's gaze was fixed on a group of cards closest to him. To maximize his chances, he'd have to make absolutely sure not to let the other two capture anything in his area. With any luck, at least one of the cards this round would be right under his nose.  
Then came the first reading. “ _As I view the moon...”  
_  
“Right here!” Koyomi shouted, and his arm exploded outward, capturing a card just to his right with surprising ease, his fingers quickly swiping it aside. Very surprising ease indeed...  
  
_Wait...huh?!  
_  
Koyomi looked up to see the other two simply staring at him. Hanekawa with her typical bright, supportive smile, and Senjougahara with a stoic, painfully unimpressed look on her face.  
  
“Wow. You got one,” said Senjougahara dully.  
  
“Great job, Araragi-kun!” said Hanekawa.  
  
“You two...! You just let me get this one, didn't you?” whined Koyomi.  
  
“Well, I wanted to at least give you a chance,” replied Senjougahara, still as dryly as before, twirling her hair lazily in her forefinger.  
  
“Yeah well, don't! Take me seriously this time!”  
  
“Right, right.”  
  
The three readied themselves. Koyomi noted that Senjougahara was focused again, staring intently on the cards closest to her. Perhaps she was gunning for an easy capture as well. Hanekawa, on the other hand, seemed distracted. Her eyes seemed to be scanning all over Koyomi's body – and those eyes seemed to be glazed with a lust Koyomi had never seen in her before. At one moment, her tongue protruded briefly, licking her lips. And Koyomi's body couldn't help but respond – he felt himself getting hard again quickly. Hanekawa seemed to notice, and made a sly smile at Koyomi.  
  
Eventually, Koyomi managed to tear his eyes – and his thoughts – away from Hanekawa for the moment. He shook his head and tried to focus. He needed two more cards.  
  
_“When I take the path to Tago's coast...”  
_  
_Smack!_ Another capture from Koyomi, this time wholly unexpected by all three. Senjougahara had clearly not intended to let Koyomi have this one – her hand smacked loudly on top of Koyomi's just a split second too late. Hanekawa was still too distracted to really stand much of a chance – she knew where the card was, and had lifted her hand, but came nowhere near capturing it. And she placidly withdrew it once it became clear to her that Koyomi had already captured his card.  
  
At this point, Koyomi was feeling confident. “Ha! Told you that you need to take me seriously. Once I get going, not even you can stop me, Senjougahara.”  
  
“We'll see about that,” Senjougahara responded with minor annoyance in her voice.  
  
After their short exchange, they readied themselves for the next reading, both focused again on the cards nearest to them.  
  
And when it came, it came slowly. Or seemed to, at least. Koyomi would later find himself wondering if perhaps his vampiric powers came into play at this moment – the moment that the reader uttered the single syllable that he'd been waiting for the entire game up to this point. “ _Ko_.” The speed at which his hand shot out surprised everyone, even himself. And when his hand came down upon the card with a loud _thwack_ , the force caused the surrounding cards to all jump in sync.  
  
They all sat there in silence.  
  
“ _...to pick the white chrysanthemums puzzled by the frost..._ ” continued the elderly reader, unperturbed.  
  
Finally, Senjougahara spoke. “That was quite the gamble,” she said. “There are two cards starting with that sound, but you chose not to wait and see if yours was the right one or not.” Senjougahara nodded to herself, seemingly in admiration.  
  
“That's three cards, Araragi-kun,” said Hanekawa quietly. “What do you want us to do?”  
  
“What do I want you to do?” Koyomi parroted. His fingers twitched with anticipation – he'd already made up his mind. “That's simple. Nothing could be simpler. With two beautiful girls right in front of me, how could I choose anything else? I want you...” He paused for a moment, likely for little more than dramatic effect. “I want you both to let me squeeze your boobs!”  
  
An awkward silence filled the room. And it was a painful few moments before Senjougahara spoke up.  
  
“Really, Araragi-kun? That's what you want?”  
  
“H-huh?” Koyomi said.  
  
“You can have us do anything, and you just want to touch our breasts. That's really it?”  
  
“It is pretty underwhelming, Araragi-kun,” added Hanekawa. “I thought you'd be a little more creative than this...”  
  
“W-wait! Then, I want you both to-”  
  
“No, no,” interrupted Senjougahara. “You've already made your choice.”  
  
“But...”  
  
“No takebacks, Araragi-kun,” said Hanekawa, giggling softly. And she added, with a smile, “You _are_ a man, aren't you?”  
  
_That's right! I've made my choice!_  
  
Koyomi nodded. He eyed Hanekawa's nude form up and down. Where Senjougahara was slim and elegant, Hanekawa was...soft. The kind of soft that Koyomi could see without even needing to feel it. Her stomach, her thighs, her ass – all were fuller and more curvaceous than what Senjougahara's body had to offer. And that's to say nothing of her breasts, which by themselves were already enough to re-solidify Koyomi's erection, which indeed stood at full attention. He would stick to his choice – and his first victim could be none other than Hanekawa.  
  
“Okay then...uh, excuse me,” said Koyomi awkwardly as he approached Hanekawa, sitting down next to her and bringing a hand up to rest it lightly on one of her breasts, causing her to gasp lightly.  
  
“S-sorry,” Koyomi said.  
  
“It's...it's okay, keep going,” said Hanekawa, calm again after her initial surprise.  
  
Koyomi sank his fingers into the flesh of Hanekawa's breast, squeezing lightly to test the waters. Hanekawa gave a soft sigh – one that gave no hint of objection – and Koyomi pressed onward, squeezing a little harder and starting to knead Hanekawa's breast in a wide, circular motion befitting of its...considerable size.  
  
“You look rather happy to be squeezing the breast of a girl other than your girlfriend, Araragi-kun,” Senjougahara suddenly said, sitting down next to the other two.  
  
“Okay, Senjougahara, I get it,” responded Koyomi with a knowing grin. “Your breasts don't want to be ignored, right?”  
  
Saying this, Koyomi brought his other hand to one of Senjougahara's breasts, squeezing it as well, wasting no time in being a little rougher with this one, kneading its familiar softness firmly, getting a cute sigh out of Senjougahara as well.  
  
At this moment, Koyomi had never felt more at peace. In one hand was incredible softness that seemed to swallow Koyomi's fingers, a never-ending sea of pillowy flesh that bounced gently under his hand's circular movements. It was warm, inviting...a paradise he'd only ever dreamed of. In the other hand was something more familiar – a smaller mound of soft flesh that stood firmly, offering more resistance against the hand pressing into it. It rolled in Koyomi's palm and gave him a sense of having just enough, not needing anything more. A simpler comfort – but a comfort all the same. Koyomi's mind reached an almost zen-like state as he balanced these two different, yet equally satisfying, breasts between him. He squeezed them, rolled them in his grasp, and now and then lightly pinched at their nipples, which were, at this point, understandably erect.  
  
His mind snapped from this entirely though when he suddenly felt soft fingers take hold of his throbbing erection. It was, again, none other than Hanekawa. She was looking at him with lustful eyes, lips parted in a stream of continuous, soft moans. Koyomi looked nervously at Senjougahara, only to find her looking directly back at him with a wide smile and a flushed face. She was visibly aroused, and though she said nothing, the glazed look in her eyes betrayed a desire for something much more than simple teasing. Koyomi felt another touch at his member, and looked down to see Senjougahara's hand wrapped around it as well, pressing against Hanekawa's. Koyomi's cock was entirely enveloped, being stroked by the soft hands of not just one, but two beautiful girls. The two moved in a slow, synchronized rhythm, building a deliberate pressure inside of Koyomi. Between this, and Koyomi's continued work on the two girls' breasts, the air was heavy and dotted with a smattering of soft moans from all involved.  
  
The three continued in this way for some time until Senjougahara finally broke it off, saying, “All right, that's enough.”  
  
Hanekawa quickly withdrew her hand, and looked nervously away. Senjougahara, though, held on for a moment longer, and squeezed hard with a devilish smile...as if to remind him who's in charge, or perhaps to simply say that this wasn't over yet. Either way, she let go and the three returned to their original spots around the cards.  
  
“I feel the need to tell you two that there's no way you can possibly beat me this round,” Senjougahara said as she reached down to tap her phone's screen, starting the readings again. “You'll both soon be doing as I say.”  
  
Koyomi and Hanekawa looked at each other. Koyomi had no reason to doubt Senjougahara's words – he knew he wouldn't be able to focus at all on the game now, and Hanekawa had already been struggling since two rounds ago. Senjougahara's sharp, steel mind was the only one capable of continuing.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Senjougahara was entirely correct.  
  
“ _In a mountain stream-_ ” _Whack!_  
_“The rooster's crowing-” Whack!_  
_“Like the salt seaweed-”_ And yet another – _whack!  
_  
Needing little more than a few words per card to capture her targets, Senjougahara quickly acquired the three cards necessary to win the round. It was a complete wash.  
  
She seemed to understand that this was simply too easy, that her competition simply could not continue – she herself was getting rather impatient at this point too. But she needed to end this on her terms. “Okay, that's enough teasing,” she proclaimed. “As the winner of the final round, I have just one final command for the two of you. And that's for both of you to fuck me senseless.”  
  
And so, with the queen's final decree given, the three came together, sitting in a tight triangle. No words were exchanged – their bodies did their speaking for them with no hesitation. Their foreplay was frantic, continuously shifting, all three eager to explore the other two's bodies. At one moment, Hanekawa and Senjougahara were locked in a hot, breathy series of deep kisses, their tongues caressing one another, while Senjougahara's hand worked Koyomi's dick roughly, squeezing its hot flesh with every stroke. And Koyomi again attacked Hanekawa's breasts, kneading them in his hands but also teasing at her nipples with his mouth, flicking his tongue across them or sucking them strongly. At another moment, Senjougahara and Koyomi kissed while Hanekawa bent down to take Koyomi's member into her mouth, lips wrapping tightly around his shaft and sucking strongly with every upward motion, now and then switching to teasing him with her tongue, dragging it along the underside of his cock or flicking it against his sensitive glans. It was this moment in particular that made two things clear: that at this point, Senjougahara was fine with anything the three could do amongst themselves, and that Koyomi could barely handle anything more before he burst – Hanekawa's blowjob was simply too much for him, and the rest of all this stimulation wasn't helping the situation either.  
  
Senjougahara seemed to notice that her boyfriend was nearing his limit, and decided to change things up, lest they end too quickly. She leaned roughly into Hanekawa, interrupting the blowjob and pushing the class rep onto her back, kissing methodically at her neck, her collar, down to her chest...  
  
Koyomi could hardly believe what he was watching. His girlfriend on top of his best friend, right in front of him. Hitagi Senjougahara attacking Tsubasa Hanekawa's huge tits, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking strongly as the defenseless girl groaned loudly in pleasure. Not to mention that they were totally...exposed. The bent-over Senjougahara with her tight, athletically sculpted ass waving tantalizingly in the air, her swollen pussy glistening with juices. And just below that, the class rep with her soft legs spread, displaying for Koyomi her own sex, tight with thick outer labia. A neatly trimmed patch of black pubic hair, too, in a sort of “landing strip.”  
  
The half-vampire watched as Senjougahara moved further down her victim's body, planting kisses and bites all the way until she reached Hanekawa's pussy, which she immediately attacked, planting her mouth firmly around Hanekawa's clit, pressing her tongue against it and moaning softly, utilizing the vibration to great effect – Hanekawa's groans had only increased in volume and in frequency. Senjougahara's attacks were fierce and precise. Almost as if she knew exactly what the girl's weaknesses were.  
  
Koyomi noted that Senjougahara was still waving her butt back and forth, as if to beckon him. If he wasn't already sure then, he was definitely sure just moments later when Senjougahara reached her hand back and, with two fingers, spread her pussy open...as if to say, “hurry up and fuck me.” Koyomi grinned and knew that he couldn't refuse (and really, why would he?), and thus approached the invitation with cock in hand. Koyomi pressed the tip of his member to her waiting entrance and, with one swift, smooth movement, penetrated her to the hilt, causing her to groan loudly into Hanekawa's pussy.  
  
Koyomi gripped Senjougahara's ass tightly, two hands full of soft flesh as makeshift handles, and started to move his hips. He wasted no time, treating the girl's insides roughly with deep, aggressive thrusts that shook her body and clapped ripples along her thighs and ass. He was spurred on by the incredible sight below him – his girlfriend eating the class rep's pussy. And of course, he'd been desperate after an afternoon full of teasing. To top it all off, with these two beautiful girls moaning loudly in pleasure below him...how could he not give it his all? Koyomi didn't know which god to thank, but thanked them all regardless for this impossible scenario he'd found himself in.  
  
Senjougahara, too, was giving it her best effort. And not just with her mouth – she'd also begun working Hanekawa's insides with two fingers, curling them upward to firmly massage Hanekawa's g-spot while still working her tongue along Hanekawa's clit as well. The response was immediate – she felt Hanekawa's hands on her head, pulling her tightly against Hanekawa's sex, and Hanekawa began to grind her hips as well, trying to find a way, any way, to feel Senjougahara deeper. She needed more, and Senjougahara knew it. And so a third finger went in, and Senjougahara's thrusts became rougher, deeper...but still precise, rubbing that electric spot with every pass of her fingers. Her tongue attacked Hanekawa's clit ferociously, moving in quick circles, alternating between high speed and strong pressure, her lips sometimes coming down around the little button to suck on it strongly. The icing on the cake was the steady series of vibrations from Senjougahara's mouth – an entirely unintentional bonus, as she couldn't help but moan with every huge thrust Koyomi's dick made into her insides.  
  
With all of this combined, Hanekawa couldn't last. Whether she was the most sensitive of the three, or Senjougahara was simply particularly skilled (or both), she could not stop the pressure building in her lower stomach any longer. And so, with a sudden loud moan as she threw back her head, Hanekawa became the first to cum. She bucked her hips and tightened her grip on Senjougahara's head, effectively riding the girl's face in orgasmic spasms. Her pussy squeezed tightly over and over on Senjougahara's slender fingers, which still moved firmly inside her, no doubt to maximize the length of Hanekawa's orgasm.  
  
Thus began a chain reaction – seeing (and feeling) the cute class rep cum was just too much for Senjougahara. This, combined with the sheer ferocity of her boyfriend's thrusts into her throbbing pussy...it was only by force of will that she lasted as long as she did, as pent up as she was, and with everything happening on either side of her, she could last no longer. She made one last, long groan, adding to Hanekawa's fortissimo. Of course, sandwiched between two bodies, there was little she could do other than moan, and was quite at the mercy of the two pairs of hands on her head and her ass, not to mention the fact that Koyomi was still mercilessly pounding away at her insides. She felt her pussy clench down upon her boyfriend's member with every thrust, as if her walls were trying to milk the cum from his dick. But he wouldn't cum, not yet – Senjougahara had been utterly defeated by his dick, and her orgasm rolled over her in steady, euphoric waves that had begun to slowly ebb out.  
  
Koyomi grinned to himself. First Hanekawa, and now Senjougahara. Even without hearing his girlfriend's moans, he knew just from feeling alone that she just came – and came hard. Hanekawa, having already finished shortly before Senjougahara, was now just lying there panting – a sweaty, sexy mess of a girl, glasses askew and her hair tousled. As for Senjougahara, even post-orgasm she was still moaning loudly, but offered little in the way of movement. She simply allowed her face to be pressed into Hanekawa's wet folds, giving herself entirely to Koyomi and his fierce movements.  
  
“ _Kaka_...you really are a brute, master. Using your vampiric stamina to your advantage against these poor girls,” a familiar voice suddenly said in Koyomi's head.  
  
_H-huh? Shinobu?  
_  
“I've been watching. It was a good show...but don't you think it's about time you came?”  
  
Koyomi nodded. It was indeed. He leaned over Senjougahara, grabbed both of her wrists, and pulled her arms back, lifting her upper body with them. And with a loud sort of battlecry, he began to thrust into Senjougahara with newfound speed and aggression.  
  
Hanekawa sat up, watching them with wide eyes. “Oh wow, Araragi-kun...” she said quietly.  
  
“Yes! Yesss! This is...the best part!” Senjougahara shouted, now free to speak again.  
  
Koyomi kept up this new pace for quite some time, eyes shut tightly and every ounce of focus going entirely to making sure his hips never faltered in their rhythm. His hands gripped Senjougahara's wrists tightly, perhaps too tightly – he knew that she would later reprimand him for this.  
  
What finally drove him over the edge was Senjougahara's voice. “Cum! Cum inside me, Koyomi! Let me feel it!” she shouted.  
  
“Hitagi!” Koyomi groaned in return, unable to voice any other words as, with one giant thrust, Koyomi's orgasm finally hit him – hard. Koyomi's mind went numb, unable to process anything other than the waves of pleasure that shot from his abdomen outward, and his girlfriend's waiting pussy was rewarded with a series of massive loads of cum that sprayed violently from the tip of his cock. With each spurt Koyomi's dick twitched and throbbed, and likewise Hitagi's insides again squeezed tightly around it with in a renewed attempt to milk him for all he was worth. It was entirely too successful, the sheer amount of cum proving too much even for Senjougahara's hungry pussy, and some of it began to spill and drip out of her even then. And then, after the two sat there panting for a moment, and after Koyomi had calmed down considerably, Koyomi pulled out and fell back on his rear in exhaustion, causing a considerable amount of yet more cum to spill from Senjougahara's pussy. With nothing in the way, it cascaded down Senjougahara's thighs and onto the floor in a small pool.  
  
“You always cum...such inhuman amounts...” Senjougahara said between breaths, barely able to speak. Having said this, she laid on her side, her cheek resting on Hanekawa's thigh. Hanekawa, in turn, brought a hand to Senjougahara's head and petted her hair slowly.  
  
“Well, I'm not human. Not completely anyway,” Koyomi returned with a small chuckle. He watched the girls fondly, still panting himself.  
  
The three of them stayed like that for a while, saying nothing and simply basking in the afterglow of unusually good sex.  
  
“I can't believe you were willing to do a threesome, Senjougahara,” said Koyomi finally.  
  
“Oh, I've had my sights set on Hanekawa-san for a while...and I knew you'd be up for it, Koyokoyo,” replied Senjougahara.  
  
“H-huh?” said Hanekawa, looking down at Senjougahara with a shocked expression. Senjougahara turned her head to face upward, smiling back at the class rep.  
  
“What does it matter? You had fun, right?” Senjougahara said.  
  
“Well...yes.” Hanekawa said, blushing slightly.  
  
“Good, because we're not done yet.” Saying this, Senjougahara sat up, stretching her arms behind her head.  
  
“Wait, what?” exclaimed Koyomi. “Look, I'm drained. How can you expect me-”  
  
“Araragi-kuuun,” whined Hanekawa, who was looking at him expectantly. “You still haven't fucked me yet...” She rubbed her thighs together as she said this, apparently just as eager to continue as Senjougahara was.  
  
“ _Kaka_...seems as if you've got quite a long night ahead of you,” laughed the vampire in Koyomi's shadow.  
  
Koyomi sighed. “Good grief...”


End file.
